Meeting and Love
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Erik was hurt as he entered the new territory, there, he encountered a lioness named Christine and a hyena named Hadhi. (Not so good at summary, but the content is better.) Erik and Christine are all my OCs.
**This is actually a part of my OC's story, The reason why I choose it as The Lion King because Hadhi's parents are Shenzi and Banzai, the two hyenas from the movie. Erik's father is Aslan, so I guess you can also say this is a crossover of Narnia and TLK, it also contains hint of Phantom/Christine**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hadhi, Shenzi and Banzai.**

Erik yelped in pain as he limped away from the battlefield with Fleck's troops, he couldn't see anyone, not even Benvolio and Lenox. He hoped that all of them escaped though.

Two lioness spotted him, "There he is!" They shouted as they ran toward the wounded white lion.

Erik roared and used his paws to smack the lionesses away while trying to get away from here. The lionesses smiled and bit him, Erik growled and kicked one of them away, then clawed the other one before quickly limped into a bushes and disappeared.

He had entered a completely different kingdom which he didn't know before. The ground were barren, there were no plants, and no animals, he saw hyenas running around.

He looked back at the direction he came from, knowing that he couldn't return, or else he would probably be killed immediately, "Where is this place?" He murmured to himself, "I wonder if there is any lions here."

Just then, he smelled something, it is a smell only for royal female lioness.

"Lioness?" He thought to himself while following after the smell. Then, he saw a slender golden body stood on a hill, the lioness was very thin, yet her every movement was filled with elegance and graceful. She stared at him from the hill, eyes widen, they locked eyes for several seconds.

Before he could react, the lioness jumped down from the hill and came to him, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked, circling him.

He yelped and slowly backed away, trying not to hurt his leg more.

"Christine..."A very young female hyena appeared behind the lioness, "He is hurt..."

"Hadhi...But as the queen here, I suppose I should question anyone who comes in..."

"Maybe," Hadhi flicked her ears, "however, we shouldn't attack anyone that is already injured."

Christine huffed, then looked to Erik, "Tell me your name and come with me, I could give you some medical assist."

"M-My name is Erik..." Erik looked at Christine and Hadhi, he hadn't heard of lions and hyenas being friend...Most of his pride members think that hyenas were evil, and that whenever one lion saw them should chase them away, or even killed them. He had wondered if lions and hyenas could make peace between them.

Christine walked in the front with Hadhi beside her while Erik following them behind. He felt more and more attracted to the female lioness as he looked at her more.

"Oh god," He thought, "I think I am falling in love..."

"He is handsome, right?" Hadhi chuckled, whispering to Christine while nudging her shoulder.

"Hadhi..." Christine laughed a bit, lowering her voice, "I don't trust him..."

"Come on, Christine, you need to find a mate, or once you die, all lions will disappear from the land..." Hadhi reminded.

Christine sighed, "I know...but it takes time..."

The three entered a little cave where Christine lived and lay down, while two hyenas ran in to assist with Erik's wound...Hadhi winked at Christine and pointed her head to Erik's direction.

Christine huffed slightly and walked to him, "Hey..." She said.

He looked up to her, his two golden eyes reflected in her brown ones, "Hi..."

"So, how are you?" Christine swallowed before forcing herself to move her head away from his eyes.

"Not bad, I guess..." Erik sighed, lowering his head.

"You guess?" Christine asked, raising her eyebrow.

Erik turned toward her, hesitated a bit before answering, "I just lost a battle to my enemy regarding my kingdom..." He sighed, "They had killed my parents when I was a cub..."

Christine looked to him, shocked that he opened to her so quickly, she ducked her head before gazing at him again, "Don't be upset... I have been in a similar situation, my parents were killed by the human hunters and so did all my pride, thankfully, the hyenas found me and raised me." Christine said, gently nuzzled the white lion's head.

Erik's body froze as he had never experienced the grateful sensation before, he smiled and returned her nuzzle.

In a corner, Hadhi smirked to her own mate, Fredie, "She's doing good."

"Yes." Fredie grinned, "I am glad to see that happening."

"Soon, there will be lion cubs!" Hadhi jumped up, "and I can be their baby-sitter."

"Whoa! Calm down, my lady." Fredie laughed, "Don't forget you have our babies in your belly."

After treating the wound, Christine gently helped Erik stood up, and they looked to each other, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"T-Thank you for the helping..." Erik said, turning his head away awkwardly.

"It's OK..." Christine said, "We haven't seen any lions for a long time."

"It must be hard for you." Erik said.

"At first it was, but then it got better once I got used to it. Besides, Hadhi is a good friend." Christine smiled.

During the week, Erik and Christine had become closer,they often talked to each other about their lives and what they wanted to accomplish.

"I often hope to have more lions in the kingdom once more." Christine said, gazing at the land before her.

Erik stood silently beside her, following her gaze.

"There used to be so many lions here, my pride, is pretty big, and I often could still see them, laying under the tree, while lion cubs running around to play..." Christine sighed, tears filling in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Christine," Erik said, nuzzling her gently, "I have been thinking..."

Christine turned her head around to the white lion, "what?"

"C-Can we be mate?" He blushed. A red shape came to his white cheek.

Christine gasped and leaned in to him, nuzzling his neck, "O-Of course." Her face was as red as his as she replied.

Erik grinned, licking her head, "When shall we tell the hyenas about it?"

"Now." Christine said, smiling, "Right after we go back, they are pretty sensitive, even if we don't tell them, they would know eventually."

The couple walked back to their den and the hyenas immediately noticed something was up.

"Christine?" Hadhi asked, laying on the ground with some cubs near her, she had just given birth.

"H-Hadhi.." Christine said, chuckling, "Erik and I are mate now!"

"That's great!" Hadhi cheered, stood up right away

Fredie yelped and ran to her, "Hadhi! You are the matriarch and had just given birth! Please lie down and take a rest."

Erik and Christine laughed as the male hyena pushed Hadhi gently, trying to get her to lie down. Hadhi growled and pinned back her ear to her mate till him finally gave up on convincing his stubborn wife and stepped back. Hadhi cackled and shouted, "Long live the Queen!"

All the hyenas cheered up around Hadhi and Fredie for Erik and Christine, Hadhi had recently become the matriarch of the clan as her mother Shenzi, died in her sleep. Soon after, Shenzi's mate, Banzai died in peace as well.

The two lions cackled to each other as they accepted the hyenas' hailing.

After that, the two lions become inseparable. They did everything together, and Erik became extremely protective of Christine, they thought not of the life outside of the little kingdom, as the two were both content with life here.

Few months later, Christine lay in the den, panting heavily, beside her belly, there were five tiny little cubs cuddling. Only one of them were white, the other were all perfect golden color.

Erik walked in and nuzzled his mate's head, "They are beautiful."

"Indeed they are." Christine replied while licking the cubs, "What shall we name them?"

"You can decide the names." Erik said softly, laying down beside Christine, watching their babies.

Christine chuckled, "Then, I will name the white one Ai Casso, the two girls should be Lenina and Jacques Lena, and the other boys should be Victor and Gustave, what do you think?"

"Those names are wonderful, my love." Erik cackled, nudging her.

"The cubs are learning and growing pretty well, and they seem to get alone with my cubs." Hadhi said, grinning to Erik and Christine.

"Yes," Erik said, while watching at a distance away.

"What are you thinking about?" Christine asked.

"My pride and my friends..." Erik said, the more he had stayed here, the more he felt guilty, he had basically thrown all the jobs to his two best friends Benvolio and Lenox to avenge for his parents and got back his kingdom.

Christine flipped her ear, "You must go back to them..."

"But..." Erik looked to her, "How could I possibly leave you, and our cubs?"

Christine shook her head, "We will follow you anywhere."

"But didn't you say you will never leave here?" Erik asked, his eyes widen in shock as he heard Christine's statement.

"We can always return." Christine said, softly, "but your hometown need you."

"Christine, my clan and I will follow you as well." Hadhi said, from beside, "I've heard you talking about this 'Fleck' and he seems strong, besides, he now has Naso Pride help him as well, you will need extra force, my clan are all great fighters, they can provide solid help."

"Christine, are you sure?" Erik flipped his tail looking at them.

Christine nodded, "We will leave at once. Hadhi, help me gather the cubs."

Hadhi nodded as she ran off, and they all started to get ready for the journey.


End file.
